1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of orthopedic devices for the back, and more particularly concerns an orthopedic pillow for helping to correct and helping to prevent hyperkyphosis and rigidity of the thoracic spine and for returning the normal lordotic cervical curve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional orthopedic pillows comprise a base panel having a first end portion, a second end portion, and a top surface, and a crown formed on the top surface extending along the length of the first end portion of the base panel. Such an orthopedic pillow is designed to support the neck area of a person reclining on the pillow, the crown resting against the neck area of the person lying on the pillow.
However, this pillow does not adequately attend to the problem of hyperkyphosis and rigidity of the thoracic spine.
Hyperkyphosis of the dorsal curve usually starts with the loss of the cervical curve, that is, a flattening out or a reversal in shape of the cervical spine, a condition that existing orthopedic pillows try to correct. Loss of the cervical curve causes the remaining three interconnecting curves of the spinal column to adjust to maintain the body's center of gravity. Therefore, the hyperkyphotic curve of the dorsal spine, which is next to the cervical curve, also must be corrected to correct hyperkyphosis. If the hyperkyphotic curve is not corrected, but the cervical curve is corrected, a gooseneck type of cervical curve is developed rather than the normal 35-45 degree curves of both the cervical and thoracic spines. Existing orthopedic pillows do not address the problems relating to the hyperkyphotic curve.